Their Secret
by Made in China1996
Summary: This is set maybe at the end of the anime after a few days have past I don't really know, but anyway, it's basically about a girl who is discovered in the woods of the Sohma property and she shares the same secret as Yuki and the rest of the Sohma family...Kind of a drabble series. Please R&R oh and it is YukiXOC may change in rating


She lies in the woods her clothes ripped and torn…covered in dirt and leaves. The rain pours and the lighting flashes as the thunder pounds in her ears. Hungry and parched where was she? Her throat burns she yearns for a single drop of water and yet nothing scares her, nothing, all the years of suffering and torment has made her heart unable to care. Her eyes shed no tears and her skin feels no even the slightest bit of cold, she doesn't even beg for death.

Seems impossible…to save a depressed, empty soul from wandering through the darkness of this cruel world…yet if someone dare tried one could unchain her heart and find secrets untold. A slight chuckle escaped through her trembling lips…not possible she thinks tapping her fingers lightly against her thigh thinking about how anyone could understand her predicament? She was human enough unlike the thirteen others there are, she was thinking with a scowl upon her face. Unless _she_ had another reason to keep me the girl thought…I don't even know why she kept me chained up there in the first place! The girl was trying to form a solution to the reason. The more she thought about it the more irritated she became by the second.

Breathing slowly she closes her eyes to fall asleep; face appears in her mind…a teenage boy with milk-white skin and dark silver hair. His eyes are a royal purple. A snap of a branch turns her attention to a darker part of the forest and three figures come out of the shadows slowly moving in, closer and closer. She does not panic; she does not fear, slowly she stands up, as struggles to her feet the figures step into the moonlit forest.

A boy with orange hair and loose clothing and a man with black hair wearing a yukata are the first to appear. When the two are finally in front of the girl they separate and show the last of the group. He makes the girl's eyes widen a boy with silver hair that is fringed around his face and deep purple eyes, appears in front of her. His clothing consists of a tight-fitting button down shirt and jeans. The girl walks up and reveals her face to the strangers one of her eyes is a deep blue and her other eye is purple. Her hair is an intense auburn and her skin is tan. She is slim and muscular. She walks closer to him and looks into his eyes. Suddenly she falls to the ground clutching her head.

An image of two children playing around with each other appears. She sees herself as a little girl chasing a boy who looks just like the teen she met in the forest his name was Yuki. All of a sudden a scary woman appeared and took him away, but she hid behind a tree and something happened she was soaring like a bird or something she thought she saw him with other kids at one point when she was flying the very same day and then a flash of light he was crying the woman was smiling and he was swept into the very house where she had lived to serve the dreaded woman and the poor girl never saw her friend Yuki again.

The girl gasps as she looks back to the teen standing in front of her…he was the boy who haunted her every thought, memory, and dream. The girl is shaky as she stands up her head lowered to the floor, she gently touches the boy with the silver hair on the shoulder, he tries to brush her off but she grabs ahold of him with her other hand. The other two of his companions are ready to fight if they need to but he shakes his head. Slowly she steps closer and closer to him keeping her head bowed her hands are still planted on his shoulders at arm's length keeping her  
steady. She stands up straight and she raises her head and looks him dead in the eye.

She takes her hand and brushes his hair out of his eyes. She places a hand on his cheek. Slowly she moves even closer to him and gently places her head on his chest moving her hand to his neck, to his surprise he doesn't try to push her away. She suddenly embraces him wrapping an arm around his neck the other clinging around his waist not daring to let him go even for an eternity.

"Yuki" she says almost inaudibly as the tears flow from her eyes "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were in hopelessness and in isolation." She says burying her head into the crook of his neck. "Forgive me?" She looks up at him and smiles seeing that he is looking at himself in surprise. His other companions look as shocked as ever. The teen with the loose clothing having a quizzical brow on his face looking the other man… and well his mouth, was wide open as if he were trying to catch flies or something. She shrugs her shoulders and laughs a noise that sounds like music to the silver hair teen's ears. Suddenly the girl's head feels faint, her vision blurs and then all turns black.


End file.
